skylandercharactercreatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Skylanders: Leaders
P.S. (On above message) You can use my images if you want, though. I'd actually really appreciate some help. Just ask me! :p "Discover Something More!" - Skylanders: Leaders' Official Tagline Skylanders: Leaders is an upcoming Skylanders game created by Acorn Eel. Story After escaping from the Skylanders' Traptanium hold, Kaos fled to the darkest corner of Skylands where he discovered a magical new substance; Dimenite! This Dimenite gave Kaos the ability to travel between dimensions. Kaos used his new-found powers to collect an army of the most vicious beings in the Universe. Master Eon saw what was happening and sent an elite team of Skylanders to the place where Kaos found the Dimenite. This team mysteriously disappeared. Master Eon sent out a search party who found the elite team, trapped inside walls of pure Traptanium. The search party fashioned weapons of the the magical Dimenite and rescued the other Skylanders. Kaos saw this happen and sent the Skylanders to a place between dimensions. This gave the Skylanders the ability to also travel between dimensions. This power is now in the hands of the Portal Masters of Earth who can send the Skylanders to different dimensions and defeat Kaos once again! What's New There will be eight new Core characters, sixteen new Leader Skylanders with special Leader abilities, eight new Dimenite Warrior Skylanders who have weapons made of Dimenite and eight returning Core characters. The story takes you through different dimensions to find ingredients for a super powerful portal to send Kaos to the Traptanium dimension. Portal Masters at home can now experience even more action with the Dimenite Portal, with lights, sounds and air spray, and the Portal Master's Throne, with vibration and air spray. Special gems called Leader Crystals can be placed on the Dimenite portal to give Leader Skylanders a power boost. Skylanders Leader Skylanders: Skylanders with special abilities to lead the other Skylanders into battle against Kaos. Fire: * Boomer-Bang (Distance Ability) * Pyro (Grip Ability) Water: * Frost Bite (Freeze Ability) * Inkwell (Underwater Ability) Earth: * Cave-In (Underground Ability) * Avalaunch (Distance Ability) Air: * Tornablow (Strength Ability) * Free-Sixty (Height Ability) Tech: * Fish Tank (Underwater Ability) * Rotary Pop (Height Ability) Magic: * Twister (Gravity Ability) * Brain Freeze (Freeze Ability) Life: * Fall (Gravity Ability) * Grime Entwine (Grip Ability) Undead: * Knockout (Strength Ability) * Death Digger (Underground Ability) Light: * White Wave (Shatter Ability) * Aura (Suck Ability) Dark: * Black Hole (Suck Ability) * Dark Opal (Shatter Ability) Dimenite Warrior Skylanders: Skylanders with legendary weapons made of Dimenite. * Dragon-Fry (Fire) * Flotus (Water) * Armour-Dillo (Earth) * Eggs-Plosion (Air) * Monkey (Tech) * Pup Eye (Magic) * Lumber Jack (Life) * Bed Bug (Undead) * Blind-Sight (Light) * Pluto (Dark) New Core Skylanders: * Burnout (Fire) * Partly Clouty (Water) * Mud Grub (Earth) * Pin Brawl (Air) * Blockage (Tech) * Ker-Poof (Magic) * Acid Shell (Life) * Shudder (Undead) * Sting Ring (Light) * Shadowcat (Dark) Returning Core Skylanders: * Charred Sunburn (Fire) * Titanic Flip Wreck (Water) * Banging Dinorang (Earth) * Queen Whirlwind (Air) * Hot Iron Sprocket (Tech) * Firework Spyro (Magic) * Death Mist Stealth Elf (Life) * Spectral Funny Bone (Undead) Soul Catcher Skylanders: Skylanders with special crystals carrying the powerful trapped souls of the elements. * Hot Rock (Fire) * Water Small (Water) * Tremor (Earth) * Nimbus (Air) * Mag-Lev (Tech) * Mirage (Magic) * Weed Wacker (Life) * Galactica (Undead) * Soul Spin (Light) * Quicksilver (Dark) Category:Games